1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a semiconductor based structure for transitioning from one semiconductor material composition to another by the use of one or more transition layers comprising more than one rare earth.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
One approach to improve efficiency in a solar cell is multiple junctions where specific materials are matched to discrete portions of the solar spectrum. For example it is widely accepted that a single junction, single crystal silicon solar cell has an optimum performance in the wavelength range 500 to 1,100 nm, whilst the solar spectrum extends from 400 nm to in excess of 2,500 nm.
As used herein a rare earth, [RE1, RE2, . . . REn], is chosen from the lanthanide series of rare earths from the periodic table of elements {57La, 58Ce, 59Pr, 60Nd, 61Pm, 62Sm, 63Eu, 64Gd, 65Tb, 66Dy, 67Ho, 68Er, 69Tm, 70Yb and 71Lu} plus yttrium, 39Y, and scandium, 21Sc, are included as well for the invention disclosed.
As used herein a transition metal, [TM1, TM2 . . . TMn], is chosen from the transition metal elements consisting of {22Ti, 23V, 24Cr, 25Mn, 26Fe, 27Co, 28Ni, 29Cu, 30Zn, 40Zr, 41Nb, 42Mo, 43Tc, 44Ru, 45Rh, 46Pd, 47Ag, 48Cd, 71Lu, 72Hf, 73Ta, 74W, 75Re, 76Os, 77Ir, 78Pt, 77Au, 80Hg}. Silicon and germanium refer to elemental silicon and germanium; Group IV, Groups III and V and Groups II and VI elements have the conventional meaning. As used herein all materials and/or layers may be present in a single crystalline, polycrystalline, nanocrystalline, nanodot or quantum dot and amorphous form and/or mixture thereof.
In addition certain of these rare earths, sometimes in combination with one or more rare earths, and one or more transition metals can absorb light at one wavelength (energy) and re-emit at another wavelength (energy). This is the essence of wavelength conversion; when the incident, adsorbed, radiation energy per photon is less than the emission, emitted, energy per photon the process is referred to as “up conversion”. “Down conversion” is the process in which the incident energy per photon is higher than the emission energy per photon. An example of up conversion is Er absorbing at 1,480 nm and exhibiting photoluminescence at 980 nm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,974 discloses a tandem Si—Ge solar cell with improved efficiency; the disclosed structure is a silicon substrate onto which a Si—Ge epitaxial layer is deposited and then a silicon cap layer is grown over the Si—Ge layer; no mention of rare earths is made. U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,989 discloses a silicon substrate, forming a silicon alloy layer of either Si—Ge or Si—C and the depositing a single crystal rare earth oxide, binary or ternary; the alloy content of the alloy layer is adjusted to select a type of strain desired; the preferred type of strain is “relaxed”; the preferred deposition method for the rare earth oxide is atomic layer deposition at temperatures below 300° C. While the Si—Ge film is “relaxed”, its primary function is to impart no strain, tensile strain or compressive strain to the rare earth oxide layer; the goal being to improve colossal magnetoresistive, CMR, properties of the rare earth oxide. A preferred method disclosed requires a manganese film be deposited on a silicon alloy first. Recent work on rare earth films deposited by an ALD process indicate the films are typically polycrystalline or amorphous.